Renesmee's eighteenth birthday
by Harrypotterrocksgirl5938
Summary: Renesmee is turning eighteen and the day is going great. Find out what happens when Jacob tells Renesmee about his imprinting on her. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters in it. :( LOL!**

** Renesmee's POV.**

**Yes! It's finally here! My eighteenth birthday! Whoop whoop! I thought to myself. Everything was going to turn out perfect today. We were going to have a huge birthday party out in the garden, (We knew that it would be very sunny and warm thanks to Alice's amazing visions.)planned by Alice, of course. And then I was going shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and mom, (Which took a bit of persuasion. At first I was going to give up, but then I realized that all that I had to do was remind her that it was my birthday.) Then, I was going to go out on a beautiful, wonderful, amazing date with my beautiful, wonderful, amazing, boyfriend, Black, Jacob Black. Tee hee! So I got up and put on my tea party dress, just a little, perfect for summer, pink sleeveless, and my brand new pair of plain pink flip flops and headed downstairs where my breakfast was already set on the table and things were in full swing. Planning, decorating, and oh, there was already a pile-a very, very large pile- of presents sitting on the coffee table in the living room. It was kind of hard to believe that I was getting all of those presents. Then I realized that I would be getting even more presents from my friends and other family members. Wow. I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't end up with multiple sets of repeats. It seemed kind of impossible to not. Then somebody finally noticed me. "huh!" Alice let out a little gasp. "Happy birthday, girl! How long have you been awake?"**

"**Oh not long, so don't worry about it, and wait shouldn't you have seen?" **

"**Well a while ago I saw that you would be awake soon but I wasn't sure how soon. So, are you ready to party or what?"**

"**You know it!" I said with an excited tone in my voice.**

"**Sweet! Now go eat."**

"**Hey! You made a rhyme!" I said being a little silly as a walked into the kitchen.**

"**I know. I'm amazing that way!" **

**We both let out a little giggle and we went on with our tasks. Hers, bringing some of the presents outside. Mine, eating. It was a true feast. There was everything from eggs, to pancakes, to sausage, all of your breakfasts classics and more. Much, much more. I had wondered how long it had taken Esme to make it. For any normal person it would have taken hours! Days maybe! But considering the fact that Esme was a vampire and that she was, well, a mom and, well, Esme, it wouldn't take half as long. I had just started in on my first plate when my parents walked in. "Happy birthday!" They both said at exactly the same time. "What, did you rehearse that or something?" I asked, not really thinking that they had. "Yep!" Said my dad. "Really?" I asked, befuddled. "No." Said my mom. "It just turned out that way." **

"**Good." I said. "I was getting a little bit worried about you for a second there." We all smiled and then my parents sat down at two of the three remaining chairs. "I dare you both to eat something!"I proclaimed. **

"**Umm… No thank you." They both said but at different times this time. However, I think that they were actually considering it. "No we weren't!" Said my dad. There he goes again, just reading my mind like it's no big deal. Well I guess he can't help it. "Were **_**you**_** considering it Bella?" He asked skeptically. I'm happy for my mom that my dad can't read her mind. "Really?" He asked. "Because I'm not." There he goes again. By the look on my mom's face, I could totally tell that she totally knew what was going on. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Well, no I wasn't considering it and, Renesmee, we thought that we would do the big reveal before everyone gets here." **

"**Ooh! I like big reveals! Let's go!"**

**They put a blindfold over my eyes and led me outside. "Is this blindfold really necessary?"I asked. "Yes indeedey!" Said my Mom. When they took of the blind fold, there, in front of me was a beautiful light pink mustang!(Well, the car of course!)**

**Authors note: I like the word befuddled! It's cool! ****. Please read, rate, and reply! (Well, I guess that you've probably already read!) Thanks a ton!**

**~Emma!!!!!333**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of those people out there who read the first chapter and double thanks to those who replied!**

Renesmee's POV

"Oh my gosh!" I said, stunned. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Said my mom. "I love it! Thank you so much you guys! You're the best!"

"Nope," said my dad, "you are, so we bought you this car!"

"Awwwww! Thank you _so_ much! You have absolutely no idea!"

"I think they do!" I turned around and Rosalie stood a little bit to my left. "Oh _yeah_! How would _you_ know?" I asked her playfully. "_Uh_! Are you in_sulting_ me?" She asked sarcastically. "Well no but…."

"Well, the reason that I know is because, this very car has been your dream car since you were eight years old. That my little friend, is how I know!"

"Hey! I'm not that little anymore!" I told her sternly. "Well, I know, but technically, compared to me, you are!" She replied with a smile. "Well, I guess you have a point there!" I replied. "I better go back inside and finish my breakfast." I told her. "And besides, I don't want to see the party before I'm supposed to!" She replied with just a smile. So I thanked my parents once more, gave them both a little kiss and went inside. I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating again. As I thought, I realized that I practically owned this part of the house, considering the fact that I was the only one who ate real food in this house. I mean, besides Jacob who is a regular visitor.

Then, none other than the one, the only, Emmett Cullen, walked into the kitchen. I smiled and raised one eyebrow at him, knowing that he would take me up on my dare. _The_ dare. But it turns out, that he already _had _taken me up on the offer. That is the reason he was there, in the kitchen. "_Sooo_, sister. You ready to see me eat?"

"They told you, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Sweetness! Give it a go!" And without another word he took my plate, yes, _my_ plate and gulped the whole thing down. When I asked him why he had taken my plate, he replied that it was because he was too lazy to get his own plate and he didn't want to eat with his hands. "Yes, I said, "because that is _sooo _much better than just dumping the whole thing in your mouth!" Before he could reply, he ran in to the bathroom at his _**top**__**speed **_(which is _way _fast,) and the noises of him throwing up made me lose my appetite. I got up from the table and I went to my room and sitting on my bed, was none other than...

Keep reading to find out who it is!I

Thanks to all of those who read my story! Remember to rate and reply and to keep reading!

Loves!

~Emma!!!!!!!!!333


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I hope that you like this chapter!

Jacob Black! "Hey!" I said kind of surprised. "Hey, chica!" He said to me. "What up?"

"Oh, not much." I said in reply. "I stubbed my toe yesterday, Emmett ate my breakfast, I got a brand new car and I'm officially eighteen!"

"Wait, what?" He said jokingly. "You're eighteen, today? I thought that your birthday was like a week ago!"

"Oh, I'm sure! Because you'd just let your girlfriend's birthdays pass without getting her anything!"

"You expect me to remember your birthday and get you something too? Really? I can't believe you."

I frowned at him. He smiled at me. "Just kidding, chica!" I smiled at him. "Happy, eighteenth, birthday! I got you something." He smiled and pulled out a little blue box with a red ribbon tied around it from his pocket. I slowly untied the red ribbon and opened the blue box. Inside was a necklace. A gold chain with a charm on it. It was made out of wood. It was a wolf. "Just like my mom's bracelet." I said softly. "Happy birthday!" He said again, more softly this time. He took the necklace out of my hands and put it around my neck. We smiled at each other and then kissed. However, we were interrupted by an expected visitor. My father. "Renesmee, it's time." I smiled and took Jake's hand. The three of us slowly walked down the stairs and out the door. As I walked out everyone started to sing the very familiar birthday song. It was amazing. There were more presents than I would have ever imagined being at a birthday party. The song ended. Everyone came up to congratulate me on eighteen years of awesomeness. But my mind kept wandering back to the little wooden wolf hanging on my neck.

Read, rate, and reply! Thank you!

~EMMA !


End file.
